How Did Things Get So Complicated?
by Padfoot'sHeartBelongsToMe
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are together now and everythings seems great! But what happens when Gabriella's cousin comes and stays with her and starts to got to East High! Things get complicated at East High and Troy has to figure out what he wants!
1. Old Friends

Summary: Troy and Gabriella are together now and everythings seems great! But what happens when Gabriella's cousin comes and stays with her and starts to got to East High! Things get complicated at East High and Troy has to figure out what he wants!

* * *

Disclaimer...I do not own any of the characters from High School Musical! The only ones I own are the ones you dont recognize!

* * *

Chapter 1- Old Friends

Gabriella Montez lay on her bed thinking of the year to come. She was together with Troy now and everything seemed to going well in their relationship. Chad and Taylor were going out and Kelsi and Jason were. And to top it all off, her cousin was coming to live with her and go to East High! Her and her cousin were the best of friends, and Gabriella was so excited that she was going to be staying with her! She was starting her Senior year tomorrow and she was excited as ever!

"GABI! Is your room clean?" Came Gabriella's mom's voice, from down stairs.

"Yes mami. It's ready, and so is Sam's room." Gabriella called back.

"Thanks Gabi!"

"No problem." Gabriella answered. Just then her phone began to ring on her dresser and she quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi." Came Troy's voice. She smiled when she heard it.

"Hey Troy. What are you doing?" She asked sitting up and crossing her legs on her bed.

"Just got done playing basketball." He answered and Gabriella smiled.

"It's that all you ever do Troy?" She asked grinning. "It's all you think about."

"That's not true!" Troy protested. "I think about you, I care about you, and I spend time with you."

"Troy, chill. I was kidding." Gabriella said laughing.

"Very funny Gabi. So, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just waiting for my cousin to get here." She answered, sighing.

"Your cousin?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. She's coming to live her with us and she's going to East High." Gabriella told him.

"Really?" Troy asked. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah. You'll like her. She's really sweet, and she loves sports! You'll have that in common with her."

"Really? What sports does she play?" Troy asked, curiously.

"Soccer and basketball. She's really good too. She likes to run too. She'll probably go out for track." She told him. She got off her bed and made her way to her balcony and leaned on the rail, looking out.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Troy said as their conversation continued. As Gabriella talked with Troy, someone opened her bedroom door quietly. She dropped her bag on her floor and saw Gabriella, back turned to her.

She slowly made her way to her and she covered Gabriella's eyes with her hands. Gabriella jumped and the person kept her hands over her eyes.

"Uh, mami?" Gabriella guessed.

"No." The girl said grinning. She took her hands off and Gabriella turned around. She screamed when she saw the girl in front of her. Gabriella dropped her phone and hugged the girl tightly.

"Gabi?" Troy's voice came from the phone that lay on the balcony floor. Gabriella quickly picked up the phone again.

"Sorry Troy, my cousin just got here. I'll see you tomorrow at school ok."

"Alright." Troy said. "See you Gabi."

"Bye Troy." She hung up the phone and turned to face the girl.

"Oh god Sam. How are you?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm great. How about you? Who's this Troy guy?" She asked The girl raised a perfectly arched eyebrow that framed large brown eyes. Her perfectly straight, dark brown hair went to her shoulders. She stood and inch shorter than Gabriella and had the same build and figure as Gabriella. If you didn't know Samantha was Gabriella's cousin, you would think they were sisters.

"He's my boyfriend." Gabriella said grinning and Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"We've been together since January."

"Aw, little Gabi is growing up on me." Sam said wiping a fake tear from her eye.

Gabriella laughed and Sam grinned.

"Yeah I'm growing up on you!" Gabriella said smiling. "So how are you? How's Jake?"

"Oh, well me and Jake broke up right before I left." Samantha said looking down at her hands.

"Oh Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Gabriella said gently. "Want me to beat him up for you?" Samantha laughed and Gabriella grinned.

"No its ok. It was mutual. Since I was leaving we knew we couldn't keep a long distance relationship." Samantha told her.

"Oh I understand." Gabriella said nodding.

"Yeah. So I want to know what's been happening in your life." Sam said as she sat on Gabriella's bed. Gabriella sat down next to her and for the next hour the two cousins talked.

* * *

**.:·Carissa.:·**

**.:· "Keep smiling, it makes people wonder what you're up to." .:·**


	2. A New School

Chapter 2- A New School

"You'll love East High." Gabriella told Samantha as they drove their way to East High the next day.

"I'm sure I will." Sam said smiling. Gabrielle turned and grinned at her.

"Do I look ok?" Sam asked nervously as they drove.

"You look fine Sammy. In fact, you look great. I'm sure a lot of guy's heads will turn when you walk by." Gabriella said giving Samantha a reassuring smile.

Sam was wearing a jean mini skirt and a orange tank top. Over the tank top was a white button up shirt, open, with the sleeves rolled up. She wore a pair of flip flops the same color as the orange tank top. She wore her hair down. Gabriella was wearing a pair of designer jeans, a short sleeve, pink, collard shirt and a pair of Birkenstocks. Her hair was half up and half down.

"I'm trusting you." Sam said rubbing her hands together nervously. Gabriella laughed as she drove. Ten minutes later they had pulled up to East High and they were at the front of the building.

"I want you to meet some of my friends." Gabriella said, just as Taylor and Chad came up.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella greeted them

"Hey Gabi." Taylor said smiling.

"Sup Gabi?" Chad said.

"So guys I want you to meet my cousin, Sam." Samantha stepped forward.

"Hi Sam. I'm Taylor." Taylor said smiling. Chad grinned when he saw her.

"I'm Chad."

"Nice to meet you guys." Sam said smiling. Soon Chad, Taylor, Sam, and Gabriella were all talking and Sam immediately liked Chad and Taylor. While they were talking Sharpay and Ryan came up to the four.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella greeted them.

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay said smiling. "You're Gabi's cousin right?" Sharpay asked turning to Sam. Sam nodded and smiled. " Well, I'm Sharpay." She said smiling.

"And I'm Ryan." Ryan put in, grinning the same grin Chad had grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said. "So Sharpay Gabi's told me you like to sing?"

"Yeah! I love it!" Sharpay said smiling and soon Sharpay and Sam were caught up in their conversation. No sooner did Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi show up and introductions were made.

Finally, Troy came and he headed over to the group of friends. "Hey guys!" He said grinning. He made his way to Gabriella and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Troy, this is my cousin Sam." Gabriella said.

"Hi Sam. As Gabi said, I'm Troy." He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said smiling. She really did like the group of friends already. _All_ the guys were thinking along the same lines of, '_Wow she's really hot._' and the girls were thinking about the same lines as, '_She seems really nice.'_

"So lets go on ahead and head inside." Chad said. The group nodded and they headed into the building. Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor fell in step with Sam and Gabrielle as the guys walked ahead.

"So, where did you go to school before?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh well I went to a school in Florida." Sam told them.

"Really? That's far away." Taylor put in. "Why did you come here?"

"Well there were some problems going on at school and at home and mom thought it'd be good to get away from it all. So Gabi's mom said I could come and live with them and come to East High." Sam said.

"That's cool." Kelsi said.

"Yeah. We'll I'm glad you're here now." Sharpay said smiling.

"I am too." Taylor also said smiling.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like it here." Sam said.

"I think you will too." Kelsi said smiling. "Everyone's nice here."

"So Sam, what do you like to do?" Chad asked as the guys joined the girls in the gym a few minutes later. They were waiting for their schedules to be handed out.

"Well I love to play sports! I play soccer and basketball and I'd like to go out for track." Sam told him.

"Sweet. We all play basketball." Troy said motioning to Zeke, Jason, and Chad.

"That's cool. I love it but my true sport is soccer." Sam said smiling.

"That's cool." Zeke said.

"Alright! Everyone quite!" A voice boomed through the gym. The friends looked up and found their principle in the middle of the gym floor. "Now when I call out your name I need you to go to the teacher that has your schedule. The teachers are in grade order and alphabetical order!"

Soon everyone had their schedules and school had finally started!

Hope you guys liked chapter 2! Tell me what you think!

Crissy


	3. Lunch At East High

Discalimer: I do not own any of the H.S.M characters! I only own the ones you do not reconize!

* * *

Chapter 3- Lunch At East High

The first month of school passed by quickly. Sam was immediately welcomed at East High and she was happier than she had ever been. She and Sharpay had grown close over the first few days, and now you never saw them apart. Sam had also gone out for the girls varsity soccer team and she was welcome there with a starting spot. Many of the boys had already asked Sam out, but she had turned them down, saying she needed to get used to East High first. That doesn't mean she still wasn't the object of many boys attention at East High.

Sam walked through the halls one Tuesday in September, receiving many glances as she walked by the boys. She ignored them and walked on towards the music room. She opened the door and found the person waiting for her. She smiled and closed the door behind her, locking it. She sat down on the stool, next to the person and soon they were planning on what they were going to do next.

.:.:.:.:.:.:Fast forward to the next week.:.:.:.:.:.:

"I can't believe we've already been in school a month." Sam said as she sat down at the lunch table with Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella. It was the next Friday at lunch.

"I know." Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor said at the same time.

"It doesn't feel like we've been in school that long." Sharpay said.

"Totally." Taylor agreed.

"It's gone by so fast." Gabriella said as the boys joined them at the table.

"What's gone by so fast?" Zeke asked sitting down next to Sharpay.

"School." The 5 girls answered.

"I know." Troy said as they began to eat. "Before we know it guys, it's going to be basketball season."

"I defiantly can't wait for that." Chad said, twirling the basketball he held on his finger.

"I swear that's all you guys ever think about." Taylor said sighing. Jason, Chad, Troy, and Zeke all glanced at each other and nodded.

"Yeah pretty much." Troy said grinning.

"So when are tryouts for the fall play?" Sam asked Sharpay.

"Next week. I'm going out for it but I'm not sure about Ryan. He say's he 'wants to try new things'. Whatever the heck that means." Sharpay told her smiling.

"I heard my name." Ryan said joining the group.

"I was just saying what a great brother you were." Sharpay said grinning.

"Yeah right." He said sitting down across from her.

"So what are you guys doing after school?" Chad asked.

"Soccer." Sam answered.

"Piano." Kelsi answered.

"Voice lessons." Sharpay and Ryan answered together.

"Tutoring." Gabriella and Taylor answered.

"You guys want to do something after everything?" Troy asked.

"Sure." The girls agreed.

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Go see a movie and hang out at the mall or something. I mean it's Friday night." Troy answered.

"Oh the mall! I'm in!" Sharpay said grinning.

"Voice ends at five." Ryan put in.

"I'm in too. Yesterday coach said practice was finishing early. I'll be done by five." Sam said.

"We finish tutoring at four thirty." Taylor said looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah. We're in." Gabriella answered for both of them.

"What time do you guys want to meet?" Zeke asked.

"How about six at the theater?" Troy suggested. A chorus of 'ok' went around the table and the night was set.

* * *

Ok…So I know I haven't really showed the couples all the much but each couple will show in the next chapter! And I know this one was short but the next one is going to be long! I promise!

Chapter 4- The group goes out together. But what happens when Ryan and Sam feel left out since everyone else is together? You'll just have to wait and see.

Tell me what you thought about chapter 3! And what was Sam doing in the beginning of the chapter? You'll just have to wait a while and see!

-Carissa-


	4. Author's Note

**JUST A QUICK NOTE TO EVERONE THAT IS READING THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**First off I wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating yet! I have about half of chapter 4 done but I'm having some writers block! I know what I want to happen next I just don't know how to exactly put it into story format! But I'm still trying to figure it all out! Hopefully I'll have it done by Wednesday and will be able to post it Thursday! Please forgive me guys! I've been really busy and the writers block isn't helping any! Please forgive me! Well I've got to run! Bye everyone!**

**-Carissa-**


End file.
